Knowing
by shipet100
Summary: Hayner Duran knew people. He knew how they would react, what they would say, what they would think. Knew the reasoning behind their actions. And that always made things twice as painful." HAPPY ENDING! Lyrics by Blink 182 Adams Song. R


Hayner Duran knew people. He knew how they would react, what they would say, what they would think. Knew the reasoning behind their actions.

And that always made things twice as painful.

He knew people because he watched them, trying to avoid the pain he always felt deep inside. But his plan had back fired, and now he knew twice as much. Over the years he'd grown used to it. The aching feeling of being left out, the horrible feeling of being alone.

Because he was alone. Always was, always would be.

And he knew it.

_**I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside**_

With that being said, Hayner knew exactly what would happen when he told Olette he was gay. He knew she liked him in a 'more than friends' way, and he knew it would crush her, but in order for her to be happy she had to get over him.

He knew she would smile and say,

"_Oh, well I hope you find someone you love."_

He knew that she would then turn around and walk until she was out of his vision. Then she would run until she got to Kairi's door, and would fall, sobbing, into her friend's arms. Kairi would make her a batch of her famous brownies and ask what was wrong. Olette would sob more and tell her.

"_You were wrong, Kai, he doesn't like me back, he's gay!"_

And Kairi would become pissed off and out for his blood, but she wouldn't tell Olette, she would just pet her head and tell her that Hayner was a loser.

"_He's a loser 'lette, you can do soooo much better."_

Olette would just nod her head and cry more.

Hayner knew Roxas would laugh and say he knew all along when he told him. He knew Axel would sling his arms around Roxas and tell him he was welcome to the club. Hayner also knew that later that night, Roxas would tell Pence that now he could go for Olette.

"_Yeah Pence! Isn't it great? Now you can go after Olette, and Hayner can find someone - who hopefully isn't a total dick - and it will be awesome. Pence? Hey dude what's up?"_

_**The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over we'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone**_

And then Pence would piece together why Olette's face had been tear-streaked when he had knocked on her door.

He knew Pence would never forgive him for making her cry.

"_You're dead, Hayner."_

Hayner knew how Seifer would react to hearing he liked the older bully. He wouldn't be disgusted, wouldn't call him weird. He'd make a pompous comment about his body and would smirk.

"_Well, I can't blame you for wanting me. I mean, I am the hottest thing alive." _

And then, lust driven, they would go stumbling blindly through Seifer's apartment until they fell and just did it in the hallway, screwing like bunnies for the next two hours.

"_Ahh, Lamer!!"_

He knew because that's how it was with Roxas before the boy met the town fire starter Axel.

_**I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never step foot in my room again**_

And he knew that's all he'd ever get from Seifer. Because he was meant to be alone.

Hayner knew Kairi would start rumors about him, horrible rumors that would lead to him getting beaten on several occasions.

"_Yeah and get this, after he was done with that he-"_

"_Take that you little cock-sucker!"_

Hayner also knew why she'd do it, and he couldn't blame her. He'd hurt Olette, one of her closest friends, which was unforgiveable in her eyes. He knew her reasoning for doing it herself: Olette was too nice to get even.

_**You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault**_

Hayner knew what his parents would think when he told them he wasn't into girls. His mother would stutter for a moment, then smile and say she was glad he felt he could tell his father and her.

"_I'm so glad you trust us, honey."_

But his father would glare at him for a few moments before standing up and slapping Hayner across the face, saying how he didn't have a gay son.

"_You listen, if you're gay, then you're no son of mine." _

His mother, outraged, would start to scream at him.

'"_Don't you __**dare**__ hit my son! He can't help who he is!" _

"_That's not your son! That's an atrocity!_"

"_You're the atrocity!" _

And then, his father would strike his mother, slapping her across the face.

_Slap_

And then, when his mother recovered, she would stand up, glare at her husband and run out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

_Slam_

Then his father would look at him with a glare, and follow her out.

And Hayner knew he'd be left alone in a place that was once his happy home.

Alone, like he should be.

_**I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all**_

Hayner knew the midnight train was always half an hour late. He knew the man balding behind the counter wouldn't care that a seventeen-year-old was buying a one way ticket this late at night. He knew his father wouldn't come looking for him, and he knew it'd be a week before word reached his mother in Wonderland.

He knew Kairi would laugh when he didn't show up for school; Olette would cry more; Pence would fist his hands and grit his teeth about losing the chance to punch him; Roxas would punch the wall until he broke his hand; Axel would curse him for doing that to Roxas and Seifer would be slightly annoyed about losing his fuck-toy.

"_Ha! That loser won't ever show his face here again!" _

"_Hayner's..........gone?" _

"_I hate you." _

"_Why! Why! Why! WHY!"_

"_Roxie calm down! Please! Damn you, Hayner....." _

"_..........."_

Hayner knew the familiar sound as the train pulled into the station, and he knew how to ignore the pain of leaving the only place he had ever called home.

What he didn't know, however, was what to do when he turned around and ran into something hard.

"And where are you going Lamer?"

Hayner could only stutter for a moment as Seifer pulled him close and nuzzled his neck.

"You're not going anywhere without me, Chickenwuss. Not after you stole what's mine."

Hayner bit the inside of his cheek and didn't return the embrace. "Oh? And what did I freaking take?"

Seifer chuckled and pulled Hayner's hand up, placing it over his chest. Under his fingertips, Hayner could feel the steady thump of the other's heart.

"That." The bully whispered before kissing him.

Hayner Duran knew people. He knew how they would react, what they would say, what they would think. Knew the reasoning behind their actions

But for the first time, Hayner Duran wasn't alone.

Because Seifer wasn't an ordinary person.

_**I never conquered, rarely came  
Tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I could still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over I survived  
And I can't wait till I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone**_

**ALRIGHT. EVERYONE BE HAPPY IT HAS A HAPPY ENDING. WOOOOOHOOO. The Lyrics are from Adams Song by Blink 182. I really don't have much else to say about this…..sooo……Review? Please? And thanks to FinalFallenFantasy for fixing my grammar, I LOVE YOU!! 3**

**Beta note: **HAPPY ENDING WHOOOO!!! Awww… So cute… *Squees*


End file.
